Levy, It's Cold Outside
by StevMarie
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! In this little one-shot, Mira asks Levy to sing some Christmas Carols in front of the entire guild! Regretfully, she agrees, and gets a little help from one of our favorite Dragon Slayers along the way! GaLe, Gajevy. Rated T for Gajeel's mouth. I hope you enjoy! R&R please!


The whole guild was buzzing with excitement. Mirajane was organizing people and decorations, Lucy and Erza were helping with fixing things to eat, and all of the boys jumped in happily to get the job done. Snow flitted down gracefully outside the window and the fireplace was crackling warmly, encasing the entirety of the guild in a feeling like home.

Levy sat in a chair in front of a happy, red-faced bunch of children with her hands clasped around _A Christmas Carol_, the story she read every year for the kids that sought shelter in the rambunctious guildhall. She loved seeing the different smiles every year and narrating the voices of the ghosts in a way that would startle them or make them giggle in excitement.

"Levy," Mirajane smiled, walking up to her after she'd finished and the twittering group rushed for the bar where Bisca was offering hot chocolate, "Are you doing anything for the Christmas Party?"

"I hadn't thought of anything," Levy looked at her out of the corner of her eyes, knowing the mage well enough to ponder why she had approached her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out some entertainment for the night. Since I'm going to be helping Master Makarov with organizing, I won't be able to sing Christmas carols while everyone's having dinner. So I was wondering…"

"Wha?!" Levy jumped back, cringing away from Mira with a terrified look on her face, "Mira! I can't sing!"

"Of course you can!" she smiled cheerfully, clapping her hands together, "I've heard you before in the library. You have a beautiful voice,"

"B-but… I didn't know you were listening!" Levy clasped her hands over her mouth in disbelief, "I thought I was alone!"

"Oh come on, Levy," Mira's smile faded a bit, twisting up at the ends to resemble a malevolent grin. She wasn't going to let her out of this, "You know Jet's been wanting to sing for a few years now. You two can sing together!"

"B-b-but…"

"Now, now, Levy, you wouldn't want to keep Jet back, would you?" her full demon smile was plastered across her face alone with the look in her eyes that meant you were doing something whether you wanted to or not.

Levy sighed in defeat and Mira returned to her innocent-looking self.

"Oh cheer up, Levy, I know you guys will be great!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Levy, I can't," Jet sniffed, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself as he shivered in the doorway. His nose was bright red and stuffed and he looked like he desperately needed sleep.

"It's ok, Jet, if you're sick you're sick," she smiled weakly, stuffing mitted hands into her jacket pockets. Her stomach slowly started to tie itself into an innumerable amount of knots, "It's no big deal. I'll just sing by myself,"

"I'm sure you'll do great," he shivered, stifling a cough under his blanket, "I just wish I'd be there tonight to see it,"

"No, no," Levy smiled, shooing him back into his house, "You just need to feel better. I expect you to be ready to go on a mission as soon as the holidays are over!"

"Alright, Levy," he smiled, trying to be cheerful but falling flat.

Levy sighed as she trudged towards the guild, looking up at the overcast skies that quietly snowed down on Magnolia. She frowned, tucking her nose under her scarf.

"Now what am I going to do?" she murmured.

* * *

"Jet's sick?" Mira said thoughtfully, drumming a pencil against her chin as she watch Erza and Lucy wrap up the rest of the baking, "I didn't think he was looking too well…"

"Mira!" Levy whined, earning the full attention of the she-devil, "I can't sing by myself! I'm already petrified of singing in front of the entire guild!"

Mira smiled and waved dismissively, "Don't worry. I made sure to have a backup for you,"

"Really?" hope swelled in Levy's chest as she looked up at the model, "Who is it?"

"Head backstage and you'll find out," her smile turned sly as she looked down at the bluenette, "Oh, and change while you're back there. I have a dress set out for you,"

"Ok," Levy smiled happily, bouncing out into the main part of the guild towards the stage. Her nervousness ebbed just a bit knowing she wouldn't be singing alone and she smiled brightly as went backstage. But looking around, she didn't see anyone around.

With a shrug, she grabbed the outfit Mirajane had left out for her – which was essentially a Mrs. Claus outfit that went to just above her knees, paired with black boots and a Santa hat – and she emerged shortly after to peek through the curtains and see most of her guildmates chatting happily at the tables. Her face flushed suddenly and her stomach started doing flip-flops.

_'I don't think I can do this…'_

"Geehee, nice getup, there, Shrimp,"

She spun around, her eyes widening at the tall mage in front of her. Gajeel's ruby eyes glistened down at her and he had a grin that would make the Devil nervous. Levy suddenly felt a completely different type of butterflies enter her stomach and her face blushed a deep shade of red.

"Gajeel! Don't scare me like that! Baka!" she took a steadying breath and glowered as he geehee-ed at her.

That's when she noticed the guitar strapped to his back.

"Don't tell me…"

"What wrong, Shrimp? Don't want to sing with me?" he smirked down at her.

"Th-that's not… I didn't mean…"

"Gajeel!"

The two jumped as Mirajane marched up to him, her eye twitching, "I thought I told you to wear the outfit I picked out for you!"

"I told you, Devil Woman, I ain't wearin' no fucking Santa Suit!" he growled, glaring back at her fiercely.

"Oh, is that what you think?"

* * *

"Fucking Devil…" Gajeel grumbled as he yanked on his fingerless gloves. Sure enough, Mira had gotten him into the suit and he'd been grumbling curses at her ever since.

Levy couldn't find the heart to indulge him though. She was staring at the curtain nervously, plucking at the end of her dress for lack of something to take her attention away. To be honest, she was silently freaking out.

"Oi, Shrimp, you gonna be ok?"

"H-huh?" she gave him a shaky smile, "Eheh… I've never sung in front of people before…"

Gajeel regarded her silently for a moment before going backstage to grab two stools and setting them in front of the microphone. He grabbed his guitar and sat it in his lap and helped her to sit down on the stool. Then he turned so that he was partially facing her and instructed her to do the same.

"When you sing, don't look at the people. The lights'll probably be too bright for that anyway. Just look at me," he said calmly, tuning his guitar as he spoke, "Just pretend you and I are the only people here and we're just practicing."

"I'll try," Levy smoothed her skirt over her knees, watching his fingers work and taking some steadying breaths.

"Oi… er… what's you're favorite carol?" he didn't look at her as he asked but she thought she saw him blush under his red hat.

"Oh, um, _Baby It's Cold Outside_,"

"Great,"

Suddenly, the curtains sprang open and lights blared down on them. Levy looked out towards the guildhall, making out the shadowy figures of way too many people in the audience. The hall went quiet at the sight of the two performers and she could almost feel her blood running in her ears.

"Levy," Gajeel said quietly, drawing her attention away from the crowd and pulling out one of his signature smirks, "You start,"

With that, he started strumming away on his guitar, keeping her eyes locked with his with a level stare. He looked so natural it was almost a crime.

_And handsome…_

"I really can't stay…"

"Baby, it's cold outside…"

"I gotta go away…"

"Baby, It's cold outside…"

The beat made her pulse jump a little and she noticed him swaying slightly to the music and she allowed herself to do so as well. She kept her eyes trained on his face, studying every part of his easy smile and she soon found herself starting to relax.

"My mother will start to worry…"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry...?"

"My father will be pacing the floor…"

"Listen to that fireplace roar…"

His voice was velvety smooth, coaxing out the lyrics with finesse. Occasionally, he would nod to the audience, allowing a brief acknowledgment to a world outside the two of them before turning his full attention back to her.

"I outta say no, no, no sir…"

"Mind if I move in closer?"

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried,"

"What's the point in hurtin' my pride?"

His eyebrows curved upwards with the lyrics and Levy began to forget there were people watching them. It was like they were actually talking, a secret conversation just the two of them would share. His expression was sly and she found herself blushing to his words every so often. Her heart started beating harder in her chest.

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious…"

"Gosh, your lips are delicious…"

"Well, maybe just a cigarette more?"

"'Never such a blizzard before…"

Her smile was genuine as she sang with him, loving how their voices sounded together. He played masterfully, never making a sour tone as his ruby eyes kept her captivated with their charm. Levy flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelids at him, watching the how his nose crinkled in surprise.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow,"

"Think of my life long sorrow,"

"At least there will be plenty implied,"

"What if you got pneumonia and died?"

"I really can't stay…"

"Sha dooby shoo da da…"

"Baby it's cold outside!"

She blushed when people started clapping and looked at Gajeel out of the corner of her eyes. He brought his hand up to ruffle her hair as the curtain closed and shot her a wicked grin.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Shorty?" Gajeel smiled down at her as she fluffed up her dress.

"I dunno… you seemed to get pretty into it, though," she smiled slyly.

His smile turned wicked and he leaned down to her level, "Maybe I thought about having to warm you up one cold winter night… Care to come over after the party?"

"G-Gajeel!"

"You didn't say no, geehee,"


End file.
